Drive
Drive is the sixth episode of Season 2 of the Canadian television series, Degrassi: The Next Generation. The episode originally aired on October 27, 2002 on CTV Television Network and on November 25, 2002 on The N. It was directed by Stefan Scaini. Main Plot At Joey's car dealership, Craig impresses a customer into buying a car. As a reward, Joey allows Craig to drive a car down to the car wash, giving Craig a thrill. The next day, Joey goes out on a trip for the weekend, bringing Angela to his mother's house. When Craig asks where he'll be staying, Joey tells Craig that he can stay home alone for the weekend, giving Craig another thrill. Joey tells Craig that he can invite a couple of friends over on three conditions: "No drinking, no chicks, and no parties." Craig agrees to his terms and then invites Sean, Marco, Spinner and Jimmy. However, Jimmy, angry that Sean was invited, did not attend. What was intended to be a fun night turns out to be incredibly boring, with their best ideas including watching Spinner chug cheese whiz and tricking Sean into prank phone calling Emma. Craig gloats about how Joey spoils him silly, but when Craig lets it slip that Joey let him drive a car, Sean and Spinner persuade Craig to go to Joey's car dealership and take a car out for a joy ride, though Marco believes that it is a bad idea. When they get there, the phone begins to ring. Because they are not supposed to be there, they leave the phone ringing. They have fun, but the excitement goes down after a short time, as Craig will not go over 30MPH. When they hear that there is a competition about a mile away that is giving away tickets to a Kid Elrick concert providing the competitors make it there under a certain time and answer a Kid Elrick question, Spinner and Sean persuades Craig to drive there rather than travel on foot. Once there, Craig successfully answers the question and wins the tickets. While driving back, the kids notice a police car next to them, and the cops inside look at them suspiciously. The four get nervous, but fortunately, the cop car leaves, letting off its siren. Deciding that they were too lucky just then, they decide to drive back. After what appears to have been a perfect day, they come back to the car dealership celebrating, but are shocked and terrified when they see Joey there, furious (the silent alarm went off when the four entered the dealership earlier, explaining the phone call and the police driving off). Joey sends the other boys home, and gives Craig a look of both anger and disappointment. Once home, Joey thinks about exactly how to deal with Craig while Craig sits in fear. Craig hopes that saying that his actions were stupid will ease his punishment, but Joey grounds him for three weeks and rips up his tickets, giving Craig his first official punishment. This episode is a homage to the Degrassi Junior High episode Trust Me in which Joey, Snake, and Wheels steal Snake's parents' car without permission. Sub Plot Meanwhile, Ashley and Ellie are becoming fast friends. Ashley sports a new cropped haircut and new dark clothes. Ellie has her belly button pierced, and Ashley (wanting to impress her new friend) wants to do the same. Ashley is terrified when she sees the needle that will be piercing her, and assures Ellie that her mom will not allow her. To her surprise, her mother Kate Kerwin is all for it, deciding to let Ashley live a little. Seconds away from getting her new piercing, Ashley freaks out. She tells Ellie that she just wanted to be cool, but she is completely terrified of needles. Ellie understands and says that she doesn't need to impress her because they are already friends. Trivia= *This episode is named after the song "Drive" by The Cars. *Although he previously appeared in Girls Just Wanna Have Fun, this is Marco's first episode with a speaking part. *Craig has become friends with Jimmy, Marco and Spinner. *It is said that Marco's mother, Louisa Del Rossi, is a piano teacher. *Marco tells Sean to shut up when he mocks Craig's statement "I like you guys", hinting at his sexuality. *This is the first episode in which J.T. Yorke and Toby Isaacs do not appear. *Craig is the first Degrassi student to drive in Degrassi: The Next Generation. |-| Gallery= d1.01.jpg d1.02.jpg d1.03.jpg d1.04.jpg Tumblr_l5u8dqH9HT1qc1tpr.jpg d1.06.jpg d1.07.jpg d1.09.jpg d1.10.jpg d1.11.jpg File:206 001.jpg File:206 002.jpg File:206 003.jpg File:206 004.jpg File:206 005.jpg File:206 006.jpg File:206 007.jpg File:206 008.jpg File:206 009.jpg craig-drive-degrassi.jpg 255927.jpg drive0241.jpg drive0242.jpg drive0249.jpg drive0250.jpg drive0252.jpg drive0256.jpg th_degrassiS2E06_117.jpg th_degrassiS2E06_050.jpg th_degrassiS2E06_216.jpg th_degrassiS2E06_117.jpg th_degrassiS2E06_193.jpg fjjf.png hhhgh.png hhhhvv.png jffjjf.png bbbbb.png hhghhg.png yhfhhh.png Drive0191.jpg Drive0213.jpg Drive0120.jpg Seaig.jpg Drive8.jpg Normal th degrassiS2E06 198.jpg Normal th degrassiS2E06 169.jpg Normal th degrassiS2E06 093.jpg Normal th degrassiS2E06 200.jpg drive0048.jpg drive0052.jpg drive0056.jpg drive0057.jpg drive0060.jpg drive0062.jpg drive0063.jpg drive0069.jpg drive0072.jpg drive0083.jpg drive0084.jpg drive0094.jpg drive0097.jpg drive0096.jpg drive0101.jpg drive0137.jpg drive0155.jpg drive0158.jpg drive0159.jpg drive0165.jpg drive0189.jpg drive0186.jpg drive0182.jpg drive0183.jpg drive0184.jpg drive0180.jpg drive0193.jpg drive0108.jpg drive0107.jpg drive0114.jpg drive0111.jpg drive0125.jpg drive0128.jpg drive0134.jpg drive0136.jpg drive0210.jpg drive0211.jpg drive0225.jpg drive0232.jpg drive0236.jpg drive0237.jpg drive0238.jpg drive0244.jpg drive0005.jpg Drive0241.jpg Drive0242.jpg drive0006.jpg drive0008.jpg drive0017.jpg drive0025.jpg drive0026.jpg drive0029.jpg drive0031.jpg drive0033.jpg drive0034.jpg drive0040.jpg drive0041.jpg drive0039.jpg drive0038.jpg drive0045.jpg craig-joey.png craig-marco-spinner.png ashley.png ashley-ellie.png spinner-marco-sean-craig.png ashleys-mom-ellie-ashley.png sean-spinner-craig-marco.png sean-craig-marco-spinner.png ashley-ellie-attila.png sean-marco-craig-spinner.png marco-sean-craig-joey-spinner.png ellie-ashley.png CraigDrive.png tumblr_inline_nirqr4IHbD1qapogg.png tumblr_inline_nirqubWEb21qapogg.png tumblr_inline_nirqwvTcak1qapogg.png tumblr_inline_nirqxynb9z1qapogg.png tumblr_inline_nirqyynSKa1qapogg.png Drive2.jpg Drive3.jpg Drive5.jpg Screenshot from 2016-02-14 19:46:16.png Screenshot from 2016-02-14 19:46:26.png Screenshot from 2016-02-14 19:48:17.png Screenshot from 2016-02-14 19:48:49.png Screenshot from 2016-02-14 19:50:57.png Screenshot from 2016-02-14 19:51:04.png Screenshot from 2016-02-14 19:51:18.png Screenshot from 2016-02-14 19:51:25.png Screenshot from 2016-02-14 19:53:18.png Screenshot from 2016-02-14 19:55:21.png |-| Promos= |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered alphabetically) *Daniel Clark as Sean Cameron *Jake Epstein as Craig Manning *Aubrey Graham as Jimmy Brooks *Shane Kippel as Spinner Mason *Pat Mastroianni as Joey Jeremiah *Miriam McDonald as Emma Nelson *Melissa McIntyre as Ashley Kerwin Also Starring *Stacey Farber as Ellie Nash *Adamo Ruggiero as Marco Del Rossi Supporting Cast *Christopher Bondy as anxious customer *George Buza as Atilla *Carla Collins as herself *Linlyn Lue as Laura Kwan *Maria Ricossa as Kate Kerwin Absences *Sarah Barrable-Tishauer as Liberty Van Zandt *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson *Lauren Collins as Paige Michalchuk *Ryan Cooley as J.T. Yorke *Jake Goldsbie as Toby Isaacs *Christina Schmidt as Terri MacGregor *Cassie Steele as Manny Santos *Dan Woods as Daniel Raditch |-| Quotes= *Craig: "Joey is gone for the weekend." Spinner: "Alright, party!" Craig: "No party, Spin." Spinner: "Girls?" Craig: "No girls." Spinner: "Booze?" Craig: "No booze." Spinner: "Doughnuts?" Craig: "That we can do!" *Spinner: "Marco, your mom's in the music business, right?" Marco: "She teaches piano, Spinner." *Spinner: "Excitement makes me fart." *Spinner: "Shut up." Sean: "No, you shut up." Spinner: "No you shut up." Sean: "You shut up." Spinner: "No you shut up." Sean: "You shut up." Craig: "Would you both shut up?" *Ashley: "I'm just scared on needles. I can't explain it." Ellie: "So why would you try a piercing?" Ashley: "I dunno, I just… thought it would look cool. And I thought I’d gain some points with you." Ellie: "Points?" Ashley: "You know what I mean." Ellie: "No, I don't. Ash, you're my friend. You don't need a piercing to impress me." *Emma: “This your idea of fun Sean? Pranking your ex-girlfriend? |-| Featured Music= *''"Soul Explosion"'' by Divine Right |-| Links= *Watch Drive on YouTube *Watch Drive on Gorillavid (International) Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi: TNG episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Episodes